Michael Bevan
| birth_place = Belconnen, Australian Capital Territory | nickname = Bevo | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Left-hand | bowling = Slow Left arm chinaman | role = All-rounder | international = true | internationalspan = 1994-2004 | country = Australia | testdebutdate = 28 September | testdebutyear = 1994 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 360 | lasttestdate = 2 January | lasttestyear = 1998 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 14 April | odidebutyear = 1994 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 116 | lastodidate = 29 February | lastodiyear = 2004 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 12 | club1 = South Australia | year1 = 1989–1990 | club2 = New South Wales | year2 = 1990–2004 | club3 = Yorkshire | year3 = 1995–1996 | club4 = Sussex | year4 = 1998–2000 | club5 = Leicestershire | year5 = 2002 | club6 = Tasmania | year6 = 2004–2006 | club7 = Kent | year7 = 2004 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODIs | column3 = FC | column4 = List A | matches1 = 18 | matches2 = 232 | matches3 = 237 | matches4 = 427 | runs1 = 785 | runs2 = 6,912 | runs3 = 19,147 | runs4 = 15,103 | bat avg1 = 29.07 | bat avg2 = 53.58 | bat avg3 = 57.32 | bat avg4 = 57.86 | 100s/50s1 = 0/6 | 100s/50s2 = 6/46 | 100s/50s3 = 68/81 | 100s/50s4 = 13/116 | top score1 = 91 | top score2 = 108* | top score3 = 216 | top score4 = 157* | deliveries1 = 1,285 | deliveries2 = 1,966 | deliveries3 = 8,769 | deliveries4 = 3,546 | wickets1 = 29 | wickets2 = 36 | wickets3 = 119 | wickets4 = 93 | bowl avg1 = 24.24 | bowl avg2 = 45.97 | bowl avg3 = 44.89 | bowl avg4 = 33.27 | fivefor1 = 1 | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = 1 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor1 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | tenfor3 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling1 = 6/82 | best bowling2 = 3/36 | best bowling3 = 6/82 | best bowling4 = 5/29 | catches/stumpings1 = 8/– | catches/stumpings2 = 69/– | catches/stumpings3 = 122/– | catches/stumpings4 = 128/– | source = http://content-www.cricinfo.com/australia/content/player/4144.html cricinfo.com | date = 6 March | year = 2008 | }} Michael Gwyl Bevan (born 8 May 1970) is a former Australian cricketer. He is a left-hand batsman and a slow left arm wrist-spin bowler. He was an AIS Australian Cricket Academy scholarship holder in 1989. He played 232 ODI matches for Australia, and was a part of the 1999 and 2003 teams that won the World Cup. He was known as a "finisher" for Australia, particularly in ODIs, often leading the team to victory in the company of tail-enders. He holds the world record for the best batting average for One Day Internationals by a retired player of 53.58. In List A cricket as a whole, Bevan has an average of over 57, the highest of any player to have scored 10,000 runs in List A games. External links * *Cricinfo: ODI Career Highest Batting Averages *AussieProfiles.com: Michael Bevan Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Australia One Day International cricketers Category:Australia Test cricketers